Gaussian
issue10 Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions New Contacts *Dark Watcher Contact Introduced By *Serpent Drummer Information Initial Contact This isn't over yet, but with you around I think we just might have a chance. Alright, let's get this out of the way. My title is tactician, but I'm also in charge of Vanguard's cloak-and-dagger stuff. I've been watching your work, so I know you can handle weird situations, and that you have a tendency to come out on top despite the odds. That sounds like just the kind of person I need right now. Below Level Requirement Store * Inspirations * Level 50 Technology Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Magic Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Science Single Enhancements * Level 50 Mutation Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Natural Single Origin Enhancements Gaussian sells all Enhancements at 200% of their base cost. Story Arc The Red and the Black The Red and the Black Part: One Sword Sorcerer: Stand down and walk away, Character! This doesn't involve you! Enemies Notable NPCs *'Lt. Davidson' (Vanguard Sword, Boss) *'Negotiator Sah'Teece' (Returning Human, Defector) Negotiator Sah'Teece: Protest: Innocence! Occupation: Diplomat! Prior Actions: Non-Hostile! Vanguard Ranger: Non-hostile, he says! Lt. Davidson: That's the problem. You're too much of a stabilizing influence. Vanguard Ranger: Sir! Negotiator Sah'Teece: We've been made! Lt. Davidson: It's not persona. . . Character! Send a message to Captain Flint! Negotiator Sah'Teece: Expression: Many Thanks! Prior Status: Very Worried! Current Status: Very Relieved! Negotiator Sah'Teece: Sincere Expression: Thanks *'Captain Flint(?)' (Vanguard Sword, Boss(?)) The Red and the Black Part: Two Enemies Notable NPCs *'Lt. Ceres' (Vanguard Sword, Boss) *'Lt. Sefu Tendaji' (Longbow, Elite Boss) Lt. Sefu Tendaji: What is going on? Well, you have earned my trust, so let us find the truth together. *'Captain Grool' (Vanguard Sword, Boss) Captain Grool: Helping Longbow? You show your true colors at last, Character! The Red and the Black Part: Three Enemies Notable NPCs *'Lady Grey' (Vanguard, Henchman) Lady Grey: We are becoming most exasperated by these attempts on Our person. Lady Grey: An admirable performance, Character. We shall see you back at headquarters. *'Colonel Toros' (Vanguard Sword, Boss) *'Captain Nin' (Vanguard Sword, Boss) Captain Nin: Time for a little help! *'Lt. Further' (Vanguard Sword, Boss) Lt. Further: My triumph will be glorious! Lt. Further: Come on, Men! Get Character! The Red and the Black Part: Four Longbow Flamethrower: All Vanguard personnel are to stand down! Vanguard Ranger: Can't you see? This is the only way! Longbow Flamethrower: All Vanguard troops are to stand down! Vanguard Ranger: We're so close! Can't lose now! Enemies Notable NPCs *'Lt. Sefu Tendaji' (Longbow, Elite Boss) Lt. Sefu Tendaji: How did it come to this? Lt. Sefu Tendaji: This is on Ms. Liberty's order. The Vanguard have gone too far! Lt. Sefu Tendaji: You fight well, but your cause is lost. Lt. Sefu Tendaji: You won a good fight. Now let me tell you something. The Red and the Black Part: Five Enemies Notable NPCs *'Security Squad Leader' x4(?) (Longbow Warden, Boss) Security Squad Leader: Something's happened to that patrol! *'Lt. Rush' (Longbow Warden, Boss) Lt. Rush: BWAH-HA-HA! Let's fight, then! }} Missions See Also * Rikti War Zone